When I Get You Alone
by valeakiaru
Summary: Cuando Kurt conoce a Blaine esta ddecidio a hacerlo su novio, Despues de todo Blaine es tierno, dulce, bueno y todo lo que Kurt necesita. si solo supiera... Pero Blaine Anderson era muchas cosa, pero tierno, dulce y bueno no estaban en su lista
1. Chapter 1

When I Get You Alone

Capítulo 1:

Blaine Anderson Siempre supo que había algo... oscuro en él.

Desde que era joven, él había sido capaz de sofocar sus conejillos de Indias domésticos, con sólo sus ojos, era claro, para él, que no era un chico común y corriente.

Pero él nunca había mostrado esas habilidades.

Blaine se comportó como un perfecto caballero, ganando los corazones de sus dos maestros de primaria y padres de familia, por lo que desconocen por completo el interior de la maldad de él y de su retorcida cabeza. Incluso los niños estaban a su alrededor, mirando a Blaine, con asombro, en cada aspecto imaginable.

Así que Blaine sonrió complacido y Blaine, seguía completamente ocultando su secreto perverso.

Y todo estaba bien y su vida era buena. Es decir, hasta en la escuela secundaria, donde su vida dio media vuelta.

Seguro, su primer año fue tan perfecto como el resto de su vida, pero a los 14 años, cuando había salido del closet públicamente, diciendo que era gay, todo el infierno se desató.

Los matones y deportistas por lo general se reían de él, de repente lo empujaban a los casilleros, tirándole libros de las manos, y llamándolo por nombres que Blaine no sabía que existían.

Incluso se lanzó su cabeza contra el inodoro una vez.

Y todo ello saco de quicio. a. Blaine.

Cada noche, mientras que pequeño fuego ardía de alguna manera, en lo alto de su mano y sus ojos se volvieron un mortal negro, Blaine juró dentro de él, que iba a conseguir su venganza.

Sobre sus compañeros de clase, a pesar de las torturas que le hicieron pasar solo por el hecho de que estaba siendo él mismo.

En sus maestros, que ignoraba todo lo que le pasaba porque, realmente pensaban que se lo merecía.

Y, sobre todo, de sus padres, sobre todo su padre, que lo había tratado como escoria en sus zapatos desde que admitió su gusto a los muchachos.

Luego, el 11 de febrero su primer de prepa año, Blaine finalmente comenzó a cumplir su promesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

La música sonaba en el fondo del salón de danza de Sadie Hawkins cuando Blaine hizo girar la canción a un ritmo más rápido que el de la canción actual.

"¡Se está haciendo tarde!" Tom, su cita, gritó mientras volvía con el vaso de ponche que Blaine le había pedido a conseguir. "La mayoría de la gente está empezando a irse casa. Y además, mi mamá me quería de vuelta por el toque de queda. "

Sin querer poner un argumento, Blaine asintió y agarró la mano de Tom para conducirlo fuera, antes de tirar el vaso de jugo inútil a la basura.

Una vez que el aire frío empezó a golpear a la pareja, y ya que Tom estaba en la seguridad de su edificio, Blaine le dio un rápido abrazo, dándole las gracias por la noche, y corrió en la otra dirección hacia el estacionamiento.

Al llegar a una distancia considerable lejos de Tom, él dejó escapar un gran suspiro que había estado conteniendo y se frotó las sienes exhaustivamente.

Esa había sido una de las peores noches de su vida.

No en realidad no tenia muchas ganas de ir con Tom al ensayo danza, sino más bien quería ver la expresión de la cara de su padre cuando él le dijo que su cita era un chico y mostrar a los asnos homofóbicos de en su escuela que él era mejor que todos ellos.

Pero resulta que Tom pensó que realmente le gustaba, y que había estado sobre él toda la noche. La mayor parte de los esfuerzos de Blaine había sido mantener a Tom lejos de su boca.

De repente, un gran choque por detrás le sorprendió Blaine dentro de sus pensamientos, haciéndole saltar alrededor y frente a una pequeña manada de deportistas sonrientes hacia él con crueldad (sí, sonriendo. Blaine no había recibido exactamente su aceptación todavía.).

"Hey princesa", el más alto de los Neanderthal le gritó. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"Se ve como Cenicienta, pensó que podía salirse del baile y carrosas en torno a él lo iban a estar esperando", se burló el otro a su izquierda.

"Oh, él está a punto de perder mucho más que su zapato de cristal", el tercero se burlaban.

Ellos lo rodearon amenazadoramente, finalmente cerrando el círculo para acercarse a él.

Blaine, en lugar de sentir pánico, sólo se veía más enojado, y, libremente, dejo que sus ojos se volvieran negro.

"Aléjense de mí", les susurró en una voz inhumana.

Los chicos aparentemente no notaron el cambio en el tono, por que todos seguían riéndose.

"¿ O qué, ¿nos van a golpear?" El del medio se río.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Blaine miró y les dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Woah, woah, amigo, ¿qué hay de malo con tus ojos?" El más alto preguntó nerviosamente.

"Les dije que se alejaran de mí", susurró con la misma voz inhumana. "Sin embargo, no lo hicieron. Ahora se preparan para conseguir lo que siempre han merecido".

Blaine centró sus ojos en la dirección donde estaba el chico más cercano a él, y de la nada, el tipo fue rodando por el suelo de dolor.

"Me quema!", Gritó, agarrándose el pecho con molestias. "Haz que se detenga!"

Pero en cambio, Blaine simplemente apreto mas sus ojos y se concentro en el jugador, y con un grito más el atleta estaba completamente en silencio.

Los otros dos se miraron y de nuevo a su amigo, luego a Blaine una vez mas antes de que sus ojos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Desde ese día, él sólo, había aumentado su cantidad de crímenes.

De hecho, él había descubierto muchas otras facultades que pudo utilizar cuando sus ojos se volvieron de un profundo y oscuro negro. Sofocación, aparecer fuego de la nada, y controlar las acciones de otros, son sólo algunos de los factores que contribuyen a lo que venía junto con esa oscuridad del demonio.

Y, sí, en realidad nunca se detuvo a pensar por qué esta oscuridad había querido habitar en la alma de Blaine, pero no es como si se estuviera quejando.

Claro, desde entonces había sido trasladado a la Academia Dalton, donde la política de cero tolerancia a la intimidación, hizo que su trabajo a se volviera un poco más difícil, pero no es como si le impidiera hacerlo totalmente.

De hecho, ayer mismo había atrapado permanentemente a un chico que había tratado de tomar su solo para las Seccionales.

Idiota. Nadie se metía con Blaine Anderson.

Así que, sí, la vida de Blaine era bastante buena.

Él tenía prácticamente todo lo que un adolescente de 17 años podría necesitar y desear, incluyendo un montón de dinero y el cerebro de sobra.

Todo lo que necesitaba, ahora... Bueno, lo único que necesitaba era que alguien con quien compartirlo.

Sin embargo, bueno, era un poco difícil cuando la mitad de él, era reforzada y alentada, a ser una criatura infernal.

Pero igual, de alguna forma, una fuerza mística de arriba había escuchado sus pensamientos, cuando en la escalera, donde estaba a punto de ir para otra actuación improvisada que fue protagonizada por el (y, bueno, tal vez había usado parte de su influencia para garantizar su posición como solista principal), la respuesta a su problema apareció en forma de un espía muy elegante.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Kurt se había perdido. Estaba dispuesto a admitirlo a sí mismo libremente que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de a dónde iba.

Pero realmente, ¿quién podría culparlo en una escuela tan grande como Dalton? Incluso en el sitio web que había comprobado para saber cuál era el código de vestimenta del distrito, fue tan exacto su diseño que fácilmente se pudo infiltrar sin ningún problema a la enorme escuela.

Sin embargo, Kurt también podría admitirse a sí mismo libremente que amaba a todas las partes del instituto gigantesco. No podía dar cuatro pasos sin tropezar con algo extremadamente caro y elegante, por lo que la escuela privada, todo lo que tenía, en conjunto era como un palacio. Lo que daría por ir a un lugar como este...

Pero, de nuevo a la tarea en cuestión, Kurt necesitaba algún tipo de dirección para evitar perderse más de lo que ya estaba, que sería mucho decir.

Un chico con el pelo oscuro daba vuelta a la esquina, y Kurt decidió rápidamente que el sería al estudiante que había interrumpir.

"Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Yo-yo soy nuevo aquí. "Kurt casi no pudo terminar la frase, cuando el chico se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Fue absolutamente impresionante. Su cabello negro estaba ligeramente gelificado, unos pocos rizos cayendo por su frente. Su sonrisa parecía contener la luz de un millón de estrellas. Y sus ojos, ¡oh!, Kurt no podía ni siquiera empezar a describir sus ojos. Las piscinas de color marrón claro parecían contener las maravillas del universo, sin embargo, parece que se aferraran algún secreto oscuro, siniestro.

Kurt sintió que podría perderse si miraba a los ojos el tiempo suficiente.

"-Nombre es Blaine.", Dijo el muchacho, tendiéndole la mano.

Espera, ¿qué? ¿El muchacho acababa de decir algo? Joder, Kurt necesitaba responder o de lo contrario lo vería como un completo idiota.

"Kurt". Él simplemente respondió, y le dio la mano.

El chico (Blaine, eso es lo que él dijo que su nombre era ese) no mostró ningún signo de confusión, por lo que Kurt tomó esto como una señal para continuar. "Así que, uh, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron el momento en que hizo la pregunta.

"Los Warblers", explicó animado. "De vez en cuando dan una actuación improvisada en el salón común de alto nivel. Ayuda a relajarnos un poco. "

¿Relajar a la escuela? Cada vez que las Nuevas Direcciones llevaban a cabo una actuación improvisada para McKinley o bien acabaría en un motín de sexo o tirar de la alarma de incendio.

"Así que espera... El Club Glee aquí es admirado", se preguntó.

"Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock", dijo Blaine suavemente. Miró a Kurt una vez más antes de darle una sonrisa rápida y diciendo: "Vamos, yo conozco un atajo", y agarrando su mano, lo llevo lejos de las escalera antes de que Kurt podría incluso comenzar a responder.

Kurt estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera comprendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Con la mezcla del pasillo precioso y el hecho de que él estaba a punto de tener éxito con su espionaje, por no hablar de la mano del chico que tenía en la suya, sólo podía esperar que no se viera completamente imbécil.

Al final del pasillo, Blaine abrió un conjunto de grandes puertas de madera y puso apareció la gran sala común de preparatoria.

Por desgracia, cada niño en la habitación estaba usando la misma chaqueta de Blaine.

"Dios, sobresalgo como un pulgar adolorido", reflexionó Kurt.

Blaine sólo le dio otra de esas sonrisas ganadoras.

"Bueno, entonces la próxima vez no olvides de chaqueta, niño," O Kurt estaba teniendo problemas en los ojos o del otro chico que le guiñó un ojo. "Tranquilo, encajaras bien"

Y Kurt debe haber estado teniendo problemas en los ojos, porque él podría haber jurado que los ojos de Blaine se había vuelto más oscuro.

Sin embargo, todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando abrió la boca para cantar de una manera que hizo que Kurt se sintiera hipnotizado... casi.

Los pensamientos de los dos cogidos de la mano, cantando a dúo, y besándose apasionadamente llenaron su cabeza, hasta el punto de Kurt no podía mantener los ojos lejos de él.

Si Kurt no sabía lo que hacía, él pensaría que estaba enamorado.

Bueno, mierda.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Está bien, quizás hipnotizar al espía no era una de las cosas más caballerosas que Blaine había hecho en su vida. Pero él era un demonio, él hizo lo que el infierno quería.

Además, Kurt era perfecto.

Era inteligente, hermoso, divertido, atractivo... y frágil. Oh muy frágil.

Y eso es exactamente lo que Blaine pensaba hacer:

Romperlo.

Manipularlo.

Acostarse con él.

Girar y girar sus emociones hasta no tener más remedio que terminar llorando en los brazos de Blaine.

Iba a ser de mierda glorioso.

Pero hubo una falla simple: Kurt era también muy frágiles a los demás.

Y así es como Blaine se encontró buscando a través de McKinley High para el vestuario de los chicos, en una soleada tarde del martes.

Claro, él había "enfrentado" a Karofsky en las escaleras que conducen a la zona de comer fuera, pero eso era sólo para Kurt. Asegurarse de que sabía que Blaine siempre estaría ahí para él, como un encantador y apuesto amigo, no violento. Sí, pfft, como si en realidad eso fuera a pasar sucederá.

Blaine finalmente llegó a su destino, mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie iba a venir, y se dirigió a una habitación con horrible olor.

Karofsky estaba sentado en el banco más lejano, puliendo su casco, por suerte la única persona ahí además de Blaine.

"David", saludó con sencillez. El atleta dio la vuelta en su asiento, con los ojos llenos de alarma. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que sólo era Blaine. Si él supiera.

"¡Mucho gusto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ", Preguntó Karofsky, tratando de parecer amenazante. Blaine sólo rodó los ojos.

"¿No es obvio? He venido a hablar de Kurt ", respondió con indiferencia mientras tomaba asiento frente a otro chico.

"Mira marica", suspiró, y soltó un apodo que realmente estaba empezando a erizarle los nervios de Blaine. "Ya dije que no voy a hacer nada más. Ya sobrepase la línea con el último incidente..., y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. "

"Oh, no, no, no," reprendió Blaine, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. "Lo que yo necesito que hagas no es detenerte, sino que sigas. Hazlo más, si es posible. "

Karofsky se quedó mirando.

"¿Qué?" Se preguntaba incrédula.

"Ya ves, David", comenzó a explicar. "Todos jugamos un papel importante en este universo. Algunas personas son héroes, otros son los malos, y otros ", señaló él a Karofsky. "Juega con todo lo que les sucede: los ciudadanos no ven. Pero, mira, esta tercera categoría es muy importante, también. Porque sin ellos, los héroes y villanos que no tienen a nadie que les ayude. "

"Estás loco." Sopló Karofsky

"Eso puede ser cierto", coincidió Blaine, "pero sigo siendo el que tiene el control aquí. Y, además, es de mala educación interrumpir. "Se aclaró la garganta una vez más antes de continuar.

"Así que, sí, como te decía, los héroes, villanos y ciudadanos. Yo, David, soy un villano. No hay duda sobre eso. Pero el dulce Kurt no me ve como eso. Él me ve como el héroe de esta historia, y, por lo tanto, confía en mí mucho más de lo que debería. Y quiero seguir de esta manera. Para que mi papel como el "héroe" pueda seguir jugando necesito, un "villano" para defenderlo de. Aquí es donde entras tú "Blaine se levantó en ese momento y se puso a pasear de arriba ah abajo, sus ojos por abandonen el deportista. "Tú, siendo el matón grande, el malo jugador de fútbol, ve y hazle daño Kurt, incluso más de lo que ya le provocas. Él se enojara, vendrá a pedirme consejos, y yo le reconfortare. "

"Es. ¿Por qué crees que yo cooperaría con este plan de héroes-villanos?" Karofsky disparó de nuevo.

Blaine sonrió con aire de suficiencia, antes de detener su marcha y completo en frente a él.

"Lo sé," admitió él, dando un paso hacia él. "Porque habrá infierno para jugar. Literalmente. "Y con un destello en los ojos de ónice, Karofsky no tardó en gritar.

"¡Amigo! Tus ojos! ¿Qué-Cómo haces eso? ", Gritó, retrocediendo más en las taquillas.

"No es importante", dijo Blaine, mirando sus uñas. "Pero si quieres saberlo, yo soy un demonio de clases."

"Eso es imposible", dijo el otro chico. "Los demonios no existen."

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Blaine con maldad "demonios, monstruos, fantasmas, todos ellos existen. Viven dentro de nosotros, y, a veces, ellos ganan. "Con un último destello de los ojos de tono negro, Blaine se volvió para irse, antes de mirar de nuevo una vez más. "¿Entonces, deduzco que aceptaras a en mi solicitud?"

"Eres un idiota", murmuró Karofsky.

"Vamos David, soy una criatura del inframundo, no soy exactamente el Sr. Gran-Dos Pies. Y, además, los buenos siempre ganan al último. "Y con eso, se dio la media vuelta una vez más y salió por la puerta del vestuario, dejando a Karofsky completamente petrificado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

_"Bien, porque si le dices a alguien, te voy a matar"._

Kurt había estado repitiendo las mismas once palabras en su cabeza constantemente a lo largo de las últimas dos horas, desde que Karofsky había murmurado esa frase, todavía incapaz de comprenderla completamente.

Karofsky lo dijo enserio? Realmente iba a llegar tan lejos, tomando la vida de Kurt, si alguien entraba de su secreto? Kurt nunca creyó realmente en la palabra de las personas, así que no es como si tuviera mucho de qué preocuparse, pero aún así. Esa fue una promesa de asesinato. Era bastante grave.

Kurt se dejó caer en su cama una vez más, exasperado. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar por todo esto? Honestamente, no había sufrido bastante con la muerte de su madre, el coma de su padre, y el hecho de que él era el único chico abiertamente gay en su escuela?

Obviamente, el universo pesaba eso que no era suficiente. Kurt pensó con amargura.

Cogió el teléfono que había estado hojeando en los últimos minutos, el rostro de Blaine y el número de su teléfono apareció en la pantalla. Había estado furiosamente debatiendo si debe o no llamar al Warbler, Kurt no quería parecer una damisela peligro. Pero aun así, el otro chico le dijo que podía comunicarse con él para cualquier cosa...

Con un rápido golpe de coraje, Kurt cogió el móvil y pulsó el botón de llamar.

**Ring... Ring... Ring...**

_"¿Hola?" _Saludó la voz del otro chico desde el otro extremo del Teléfono. "Kurt?"

NOTAS FINALES: Lo siento por dejarlo así, ya que supongo que no subiré mas capítulos de esta historia por que tengo una nueva idea y no puedo desaprovecharla. Pero dejen sus comentarios quiero saber que piensan. *


	7. Chapter 7

Advertencia: Contiene leguaje fuerte, personajes salidos de tono y escenas ligeramente sexuales.

Notas iniciales: Glee no me pertenece, y ninguno de los personajes

Capitulo 7:

Blaine estaba muy contento de escuchar la explicación de Kurt suplicante de lo que había sucedido ese día.

Porque, en realidad, a medida que escuchaba, Blaine estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba muy impresionado con Karofsky. Cuando le había dado sus instrucciones, esto lo que quería decir. La amenaza de muerte fue un lindo toque.

Después de un tiempo de promesas y arrullos al final (. Y los estornudos más adorables de Kurt), Blaine finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba: a) muy hambriento, y b) muy atrasado en su trabajo escolar.

Lo cual, quitando la parte de comer, él no estaría tan preocupado, porque fácilmente podría superar el coeficiente intelectual de todos los imbéciles en esta ciudad con los ojos cerrados, pero esta clase, en particular, tiene que ver con los negocios, de los cuales él era muy aficionado. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo en el futuro para prever Kurt y toda su ropa de moda, y entrar en el asunto de los negocio fue una de las muchas cosas que le interesaban.

Así que, finalmente, se decidió decirle al contratenor que dejara pasar eso y se mantuviera lo más alejado de Karofsky. Sólo esperaba que Kurt encontrara los folletos de la Academia Dalton que Blaine se había deslizado en su bolso en su última reunión en Breadstix con Mercedes.

Tan pronto como la pantalla del celular señalaba que la llamada había terminado, Blaine se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las cómodas almohadas, sonriendo maliciosamente. La vida era tan grande a veces.

Borrado de sus pensamientos, Blaine se levantó de la cama, abrió y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio para llegar al vestíbulo de la gran mansión que él llamaba su hogar.

Fiel a su palabra, el muchacho de pelo rizado había ejecutado a ambos de sus padres poco después de su pequeña 'reunión' con los tres matones, ambos dejando su enorme fortuna y la casa para Blaine.

Había dejado Cooper con vida al ver que él realmente disfrutaba de la compañía del muchacho mayor, a veces.

Porque, pues bien, Cooper sabía de su pequeño secreto, y aunque al principio se asustó, aprendió a vivir con el. Incluso, a veces, lo confrontaba.

Así que sí, Blaine estaría muy triste si Cooper fuera asesinado. Incluso podría derramar una lágrima o dos. Tal vez.

Por suerte, Coop había sido contratado para un trabajo de actuación fuera de Nueva York, dejando a Blaine solo en la casa. Lo que era conveniente, en realidad, ya que su hermano estando en la casa mientras Blaine seducía a Kurt sería bastante incómodo. Debido a Blaine estaba totalmente decido a seducir a Kurt para ser su mojigato-al final. Esperando que no tarde demasiado ...

Con esto en mente, tomó un último sorbo del agua que había sacado, tomó una pequeña barra de granola para calmar su hambre, y cogió su maletín tipo mochila de donde lo había arrojado, cuando había llegado de Dalton.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras de mármol y luego por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación una vez más. Al abrir la puerta y arrojando la bolsa al lado de su escritorio de roble, se tumbó en la cama una vez más, jadeando alegremente en el proceso.

Y en realidad, no era su intención cerrar los ojos, pero seducir a Kurt es realmente es agotador. Oh, pero sí, vale la pena. Kurt...

_Blaine entró en la gran sala de dormitorios de la Academia Dalton, con suspiros llenos de fatiga. No lo tomen a mal, ser más inteligente que todos sus compañeros de clase era bastante divertido, pero a veces sólo necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, en estos días, "descanso" simplemente no estaba en su vocabulario._

Cuando abrió la puerta, su inexistente alma se iluminó de alegría.

Allí estaba Kurt en su cama Queen-sized, luciendo tan delicado como siempre, leyendo alguna lectura en Inglés vieja de sus clase. Sus cejas se arrugaron en su frente mientras seguía la lectura con sus ojos, sacando la lengua un poco en señal de concentración, creando una escena de lo, mas adorable.  


_Una vista perfecta para ser recibidos por un día como este._

Kurt parecía finalmente notar la presencia de alguien más en la habitación y levantó la vista de su libro.

"Bueno Hola, extraño," saludó con dulzura, colocando su libro a un lado. "Has vuelto un poco tarde".

Blaine se quitó los zapatos y se aflojó la corbata, pavoneándose más cerca del otro chico. 

_"Hartman me detuvo para hablar de una competencia donde quiere que entre." Se inclinó rápidamente para plantar un beso en Kurt, uniéndose en la cama. "Dijo que sería bueno para mis aplicaciones de la universidad."_

Kurt se río suavemente, antes de juntar sus labios una vez más. "Como si no tuvieras ya bastantes logros", murmuró sarcásticamente entre respiraciones.

"Eso es lo que le dije." Murmuró Blaine, conectando sus labios de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta de Kurt estaba tratando de responder con otra respuesta ingeniosa, pero claramente estaba siendo confundido por la lujuria. Y él no podía decir que lo culpaba: Blaine era muy hábil cuando se trata de cosas como esta, si podía permitirse decírselo a sí mismo.  


_Acaricio la cabeza de Kurt suavemente, comenzó salpicando besos por su cuello, chupando especialmente duro en un chupetón anterior, ganando pequeños gemidos de Kurt._

"Tienes que dejar de usar tantas malditas capas." Blaine resopló, haciendo todo lo posible para desabrochar un cárdigan que Kurt había estado usando. "En serio mucho tiempo desperdiciado cuando queremos hacer cosas como estas".  


_"Entonces, ¿qué, quieres toda la escuela para vea mas piel pálida que ropa?" Logró Kurt a balbucear._

"No, nunca", gruñó Blaine posesivamente, finalmente capaz de maniobrar tanto con el suéter y la camisa las sacó del cuerpo de Kurt. "Mío".

Kurt zumbaba en la aprobación a que se convierta en gemidos mientras Blaine comenzó girando su talentosa lengua por su pecho.

"Dilo, di que eres mío", gruñó Blaine, tratando una vez más a quitarle la ropa a Kurt, esta vez tratando de quitar su pantalón.

"Soy tuyo", gimió Kurt, "todo tuyo".

Sus gemidos constantes pronto se volvieron más agudos, y si Blaine no estaba mal, tal vez incluso un poco robóticos...

El pulsante, Bip, Bip de alerta de su teléfono que señalaba un mensaje de texto nuevo rompió la fantasía de Blaine y lo regresó a la realidad. Él gimió, su erección dolía a través de sus jeans.

Parecía que sus fantasías siempre tenían que ser interrumpidas antes de que todo empezara a ponerse interesante.

Se movió a un lado, agarrando el dispositivo móvil en la mesilla de noche junto a él. Deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla para activarla, inmediatamente vio que en la apantalla decía: *1 Nuevo Mensaje de *Sebastian.

Más vale que sea importante idiota, Blaine pensó, malhumorado mientras desbloqueaba el teléfono para leer el nuevo mensaje.

_De: Sebastian_

Blainey, tengo algunas cosas de que hablar contigo. Mueve el trasero, te espero en Escandals.

Blaine, por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez, suspiró y rodó los ojos, pero pensó que debía ser muy importante si le exigía viajar al bar gay, que estaba a 40 minutos de donde él vivía.

_Para: Sebastian  
Yo voy para allá, Suricato. No hay necesidad de que me arruines toda la maldita noche._

  
Se salió de la cama, notando la rigidez que aún era visible en sus pantalones. Sí, probablemente debía tener cuidado antes de reunirse con Sebastián.

Echó un último vistazo a la mochila olvidada en el suelo, que estaba empezando a empolvarse por la falta de uso.

Tenia que hacer los deberes... Pero, tenía el resto del fin de semana, ¿verdad?

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

**Notas finales: Que querrá Sebastian? Lo dejo a su mente en lo que subo el siguiente capítulo. Espero sus reviews ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Escandals, era un lugar oscuro, con luz tenue, era un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad con nada más que un par de hombres bailando o sentado en el bebiendo un trago.

O al menos eso era cierto, con excepción de los viernes. Escandals se enorgullecía de los viernes. Y con toda la razón.

Blaine entró en el bar, mostrando una identificación falsa que engaño al hombre la entrada con facilidad, no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para inhalar el olor a dulce a alcohol y decepción.

Las luces de colores, que solo se usaban los fines de semana, estaban parpadeando la pista de baile al ritmo de la música, lo que refleja muchas de las espaldas de los bailarines.

Incluso a través de la manada de gente, Blaine pudo localizar Sebastián sentado galante, coqueteando con un joven de cabello rubio.

Camino hacia el, parándose de tras de él silenciosamente, mientras Sebastian seguía hablando con el rubio.

"-Entonces él le dice al otro 'si este asiento está ocupado', y solo lo mire y dije' De ninguna manera, idiota." El otro muchacho al parecer encontró esto hilarante y, por alguna razón, empezó a reírse como idiota.

Sebastián estaba a punto de continuar su historia, pero luego pareció sentir la presencia de Blaine detrás de él. Él echó un vistazo por encima del hombro antes de decirle al rubio que se fuera con un movimiento de su mano.

Se dio la vuelta en su asiento, una vez que el otro se había ido, y miró hacia arriba y abajo a Blaine cuestionándolo.

"Lindo corbatín", comentó refiriéndose a la tela alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Blaine se encogió de hombros, lanzando una mirada orgullosa a Sebastián.

"Lindos ojos", replicó él-. Sebastián se rió del cometario, haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran un tono más negro.

Sebastián era un demonio, como él. Blaine había lo había encontrado hace un año, cuando apenas había conocido al chico en una práctica de los Warblers. Se llevaron bien inmediatamente, pero Sebastian se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de Blaine de inmediato y también confesó ser uno de ellos. Habían sido lo más parecido a amigos que podrían ser dos criaturas.

Claro que trataron de follar un par de veces, pero ninguno de los dos se acomodaba estando debajo, así que decidieron mejor no ser algo más que "amigos".

"¿Quieres un trago?", Preguntó Sebastián, apoyado en la mesa.

"Siempre", contestó Blaine. Se sentó en la silla junto a Sebastian, examinando la escena detrás de él antes de ser ofrecido un líquido desconocido. Lo olió una vez, luego tragó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"¿Quieres otra?", Preguntó el otro chico. Blaine sólo rodó los ojos.

"Deja los juegos par después, y ya dime porque diablos me llamaste, normalmente si nos vemos aquí es porque quieres algo de mi" Se rió Sebastián una vez más por el comentario.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Anderson. Como siempre, yo quiero algo. Algunas aclaraciones sobre algo que escuché en la práctica los Warblers hoy".

Blaine hizo un gesto para que continuara, porque no había asistido. Era una pérdida de tiempo ir, ya que los viernes nunca hacían nada productivo. Era más que nada discutir por cosas sin sentido, como lo tonalidades, o el color de la corbata y las rayas de esta. Estúpidas cosas humanas.

"Pues este Nick estaba hablando de cómo iban las cosas con las Seccionales y eso y pues..." Vaciló por un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

Esto realmente era extraño, ya que Sebastián nunca mostró andarse por las ramas, y no hablar de morderse el labio.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Blaine una vez, ya que Sebastián había estado en silencio durante unos momentos.

El otro chico tomó un suspiro profundo.

"¿Quién es Kurt?"


End file.
